Do what you do to me
by Justanothernat
Summary: Naruto was prepared to ask Sasuke to marry him instead he caught Sai and, him togetheir. Naruto leaves trying to forget him however a old friend shows up and, offers his band their big break. How will Sasuke cope with it? Who is this old friend?
1. Chapter 1

Do what you do to

So, totally stumped on what to write to chapters for my other stories I came up with this random idea for a story. Please read the A/N at the end and, let me know what you think - your suggestions will be how this story progress. Thanks and, I hope you enjoy!  
Second disclaimer I don t own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings.

Warnings

Yaoi MalexMale

Language

Angst

**Warings there is suggestive yaoi ahead so if you don't like please don't read. You have been warned.**

Chapter one

`What the fuck`Thought Naruto as he tried his key in door once again. He didn t think his boyfriend would be that upset over it. Naruto sighed. He knew it was really over this time, it was really over with his lover of three years.

`Geeze Sasuke why do you have to be such a drama queen` Mused Naruto quietly. He started banging on the door to get his lover s attention.

"Open the door Sasuke! It s me, Naruto! Let s talk about this, alright?" he called. No answer Naruto was getting pissed off - if it wasn t one thing, it was another with Sasuke. Naruto, fed up with this little game, started kicking the door hard to get it open to confront his silent lover. Finally, after a few kicks, it flew open. Standing there was Sai, shirtless, with an annoyed look as if being interrupted with something. Naruto stared at Sai: one of his best friends was standing there shirtless, black pants unbuttoned looking as if thrown on in a haste.

"Who the fuck is it Sai baby?" Asked a voice from behind in the apartment.

Sasuke came from somewhere inside dressed in a robe, and wrapped his arms around Sai s waist with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck" Whispered Naruto staring at his lover and Sai in the totally intimate embrace. Sasuke heard Naruto s voice and quickly perked up.

Naruto, why are you home so early? You weren t supposed to come back for a few hours Asked Sasuke, shocked at seeing his boyfriend there.

"I could ask what the fuck you re doing here as well, Uchiha" Said Naruto quietly. Inside Naruto was seething with rage. He wanted to punch both men out and throw them on their asses. Sasuke smirked and tightened his hold on Sai, placing his face on the jugular where the neck meets the collar bone. Sai did nothing but hang his head, not bothering to look Naruto directly in the eyes. Sai knew he had fucked up by even agreeing to sleep with the Uchiha in the first place Naruto was one of his best friends which he now knew was never going to be again.

Naruto scoffed and pushed his way into the apartment heading directly to the bedroom. He stepped into the walk-in closet to grab his gym bag and started to pull his clothes off the hangers that were there, shoving them inside the bag. He made his way into the bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and toiletries he would need. Emergin from the bathroom, he went to dig through the dresser, finally finding what he was looking for - the only picture he had of his parents that was taken before the accident. Naruto stared at his parents and their happy faces; he wished they were still around so he could see them. His eyes began to fill with tears which he quickly wiped away - there was no way he was going to show Sasuke that he had got the best of him. He was done with anything that had to do with the Uchiha once and for all. Naruto heard Sasuke and Sai talking softly in the living room about something - not that he cared, that part of his life was over. He made sure he had everything and, grabbing his gym bag, with one final glance around he walked out of the bedroom towards the door.

Ignoring Sai and Sasuke who had grown quiet at his appearance, Naruto made his way towards the door.

"Naruto..I.. am-" Said Sasuke, breaking the silence.

Naruto froze and sighed. Not bothering to turn around he said.. "Save it. You never gave a shit in the first place. There s no point in saying you care when clearly you don t. "

Sasuke flinched at Naruto s words. Never had he spoken to him like that, ever. Naruto turned around, tossing a small black box onto the coffee table. As Sasuke stared at the box, he heard the door to his apartment slam.

Sasuke reached for the box, opening it. Inside was a band ring that had the Uchiha symbol on it. Seeing something engraved inside, he squinted to get a better look at what it said. I love you teme was written inside the ring. Sasuke s eyes widened as he quickly dropped the ring as if it was hot. Quickly jumping off the couch, he covered his mouth with his hand, tears steaming down his face.

"What the fuck have I done?" He wept, as he ran to the door and practically tore it off the hinges to open it. "Naruto!" He screamed out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from inside the elevator, tears in his eyes, as the doors closed. Sasuke stood there for several seconds staring at them. Suddenly, he felt his knees give out, causing him to crash down. Sai came out fully dressed to see the torn Uchiha on the floor, quickly rushed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched at the contact, then relaxed knowing it was Sai. Sasuke turned to him burying his face into his chest, sobbing hard. Sai could do nothing but sit there to comfort Sasuke, tears forming in his own eyes.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator fighting back his own tears. He quickly exited the high-rise apartment building that he and Sasuke lived in, taking to the streets of Kohana. The bright sun shone overhead as the town s people commuted. He hailed a cab, climbed in, never looking back, and headed straight to where ever he was going.

Just a random story that popped in my head while listening to my mp3 player. I swear my muse never shuts the hell up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think? Also! Who do you think Naruto should be with? Let me know? As for my other fics i promise i am getting right on them as we speak and, i am writing a few more so please bear with me.

Ja~

Val-Chan01


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys it s me Val-Chan sorry I haven t written anything I ve had writers block really bad =/ So, I ve updated Cowboy on here up to third chapter and, I m working on the fourth. I m in the process of writing a new chapter for Fall into me I m halfway done with it so expect it to be out soon. Thanks and m I hope you enjoy.

Warnings

Violence

Yaoi (MalexMale)

Language

Do what you do to me Chapter 2

Revenge is best served cold

After Naruto paid for his cab he exited quickly, grabbing his bag heading up the path of his adopted parents house. Naruto took a deep breath before ringing the door bell to his parents house. After a muffled "Coming "door opened a few seconds revealing a annoyed looking Iruka. Naruto smiled at his father still in his clothes from his job as a teacher. Iruka wore a short sleeved white button up shirt with black slacks. He, was barefoot with his hair in its usual ponytail. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground not meeting his father gaze. "Nar-Naruto what s the matter" Said Iruka.

Iruka launched into mother hen mode quickly, checking Naruto seeing if he was sick injured the works. "Iruka let the kid breath already" Came a voice from inside. Naruto glanced up to see Kakashi walking from down the stairs to greet him at the front door. Kakashi flashed him a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he saw the look on Naruto s face. Kakashi crossed his arms leaning across the door frame to look at the disheveled blonde. Kakashi, was shirtless with only black lounge pants on barefooted. Naruto what happened? He asked after peeling his husband off of him.

Naruto sighed and, moved inside the house to sit on the couch setting his bag on the floor next to him. "Naruto?" Asked Iruka with a worried face. Naruto placed his face in his hands trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Kakashi closed the door making his way to the couch where Iruka already rushed over kneeling in front of Naruto. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto shoulder squeezing it lightly to encourage him to talk. Naruto lifted his face from his hands his beautiful sky blue eyes filled with tears.

After a moment he spoke "Sasuke he. He cheated on me with Sai" Said Naruto. Iruka gasped placing a hand on his chest. The trio were silent for a moment before Kakashi broke it. How He managed through clenched teeth. I came home from work late and, the door was locked so I started banging on it and, Sai answered it. Shirtless. Said Naruto. Iruka looked up at his husband who nodded at him in return. Iruka gave his son a bone crushing hug . They sat for awhile talking about it.

~-Later on~~~~

After Naruto peeled himself from his father iron grip he made his way into his old bedroom. He opened the door he looked around the overly neat room it was as he never left. The ever present orange bed comforter his black drawers. Also, his TV and old computer sat there as he if was just, there this morning. Naruto set his bag down quickly, opening and, putting stuff away. He, sat at his desk with his computer turning it on. As soon as, the screen flicked on there on the desktop was a picture of his and, Sasuke he remembered that day as it was yesterday..  
Flashback ..

"Hey teme let s take a picture Said Naruto." They were at a park celebrating their one year anniversary.

Naruto had gone all out by making a picnic lunch and, everything. He, had his camera out and, ready to take a candid of them. They sat staring out at the beautiful lake enjoying the sunset the perfect end to a great day.

Sasuke turned and, glared which went unaffected to the Naruto being use to them. Naruto grinned and begin snapping pictures at the scowling Sasuke.

Aw, come on teme can t you smile? Ask Naruto while chuckling at him.

Sasuke, growled pouching on Naruto who was still taking pictures they rolled around the grass fighting for the camera. Sasuke finally pinned him down taking the camera from his tanned hands grinning down at him.

Sasuke turned the camera on him taking snapshots of Naruto. Naruto, turned away giving him his best pouting face. Sasuke leaned down to place a soft kiss on his pouting lips .

"I love you dobe" He said after he pulled away from his lips.

Naruto stared up at him with widen eyes Huh? Was all Naruto could say.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and, swooped down capturing Naruto s lips into another kiss. Naruto head to the side so instead Sasuke caught his whiskered cheek instead. Sasuke grabbed Naruto face to look at him staring deep into his sky blue eyes.

"I said I love you dobe what are you hard of hearing?" Said Sasuke. Naruto grinned leaning up to kiss Sasuke in a hard needy kiss. While, the kiss was going on Naruto reached over for the forgotten camera snapping a picture of the moment that will forever be in his heart.

They broke apart for air as the sun was disappearing and, the stars were starting to shine above.

I love you too Teme

End Flashback.

Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of that memory there s no go back to that anymore. Naruto picked up his cell calling Kiba. Hello? Answered Kiba. Oi dogface what are you doing tonight? Asked Naruto.

Later on that night

Shit, so that s what happened huh? Said Neji as he took a sip of his drink. There was a party at his house and, everyone was there besides Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and, Gaara. Sasuke nodded answering Neji question. Sasuke frowned as the arm around him tightened that belonged to Sai. Well, what are you doing to do about it? Asked Ino who was quiet until now. Sasuke glared in her direction before shrugging at her question. Sai remained quiet trying to fight off the glares that were being sent his way from certain friends.

Hintata stood up fully prepared to punched the Uchiha in the face but, was pulled down by a scowling Sakura. Sakura leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her quickly calm down. Sasuke didn t notice this interaction going on being too absorbed in his conversation with Neji. The party was full swing Neji was annoyed at his nice two story house was getting trash he made a mental note to kill everyone who attended. Eyebrow twitching he flew from his seat to save his $1000 dollar painting.

Hintata sighed and, looked out the window that was there since they were all sitting on the couch. Long ago she had lost her stutter she grew more bold and, had her eye on a certain browned haired dog loving guy. Squinting she swore she saw a flash of orange and, black heading towards what look like Sasuke car. Hintata gulped and, made her way to the door way.

~Outside~

Alright guys were going to do this quick then run to car Said Kiba. Gaara grunted in returned Kiba grinned excited over the chance to fuck the Uchiha car up and, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome at him. Naruto chuckled at his best friends and, band mates antics lifting his bat to rest over his shoulder. It was time for payback nobody fucks with him Nobody.

They made it to the car Naruto would recognize this car from anywhere the same black beamer that Sasuke had owned for years now. Sad, that it was going to be ruined in a few mins though Naruto mused. Ready boys? He asked his band mates. They all nodded and, raised their bats One. Two- Naruto was cut off as Kiba screamed THREE and, started wailing on the car. Naruto laughed and, started his own damage as the others joined in.

Hintata gaped at the boys as they smashed the windows broke the windshield of Sasuke car. Naruto was currently, keying CHEATER in big bold letters on the drivers side. She glanced at Kiba in awe she instantly felt her love for him grow more he was so dangerous and daring. God, how she wanted to throw him down and take him here in front of everyone but that would have to wait. She cleared his throat loudly so they could hear her. They all stopped and turned to the source of the noise Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Ne, Hintata-Chan what s up? Asked Naruto.

Hintata chuckled at her once long time crush before reaching up and, thwacking him on the head. NARUTO HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? She screamed at him. Naruto cradled his abused head while his friends snickered at him. Hintata grabbed Naruto bat out his hand walking up the abused car. This is how you do it She said with a gleeful smile. The boys backed up as she went all out on the car. After a min of gaping they joined in while Naruto kept keying obscene stuff into the car.

:3~

~Inside~

Neji stored his priceless painting inside a closet annoyed with everyone he heard what sounded like breaking glass. He wondered over to the window to see five people destroying what looked like Sasuke car.  
Holy shit He said and, ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke and, everyone were talking and, drinking having a good time. Sasuke looked up to see Neji sprinting towards him in a rushed manner. Sasuke I think you should go check on your car He said as calmly as he could. Sasuke arched a perfected trimmed eyebrow at him.

Sasuke lifted himself off of Sai s lap setting his drink down on the coffee table to see what the this was about. Everyone was curious as there was a group of people on the lawn and, at the front door. Since, Sasuke car was parked directly in front of the Neji house anyways he pushed his way to outside only to gape at the scene before him. There was five people fucking up his baby he saw red when he saw the leader of the group Naruto sitting on the hood of his car arms crossed over his chest smirking at him.

WHAT THE FUCK? Sasuke screamed causing the chattering and, the car bashing to commence to a halt. Naruto pushed himself off the car grabbing his bat from the ground where he left it. Suddenly, a car driving fast with the plates covered came speeding halting next to the now destroyed car. The four boys made their way fast into the car taking off into the night. Sasuke stood there fuming turning several shades of red people begin to back away slowly from the murderous aura. Sasuke turned looking murderously calm at the people behind him a nice crowd had grown by now. There were several whispers and, laughing he swore he heard someone say That s what he gets . Sasuke said nothing turning to Sai who already had his car keys in hand ready to escort the angry Uchiha away. They made it to Sai s car taking off as well. After a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke. This is not over He said.

Tbc

:3 So, I hope you like it sorry I haven t been writing I ve had horrible writers block. Please read and, review 3 Also, I m taking a vote who do you think Naruto should be with? Let me know your answers will make me writer faster.

Ja Val-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone again. I'm sorry I haven't written anything, I've had horrible writer's block and was in the process of moving to a new house. I finally have a bigger room! Yay to that. Well, so much has happened since the last chapter, I wanted to make it up with this one and hopefully the updates of all my stories. I'm not making any promises. First off, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love the feedback but I really need to know who you guys would like to see Naruto end up with. So please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, I'm venturing out to other fics andhave started writing an Ouran Host Club, so look out for that one soon, hopefully within the week. WARINGS

Violence

Yaoi [Male Male]

Language

beta by Lorrane Amor (From another site)

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings

I do not own Bullet For My Valentime or "Your Betrayal", nor do I make any money off of them.

Thanks and enjoy.

Your Betrayal

Chapter four

Naruto and the others got into the car taking off into the night. "Holy shit, I can't believe that we did that - it was so crazy!" Said an over excited Kiba to all his friends in the car. Hinata looked up from her driver's position to regard Kiba in the rear view mirror with a sexy 'you're going to get it look'. Kiba remained oblivious to this as usual. Naruto gripped Kiba's head into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"That's right buddy, and it's all thanks to you guys" he said. Shikamaru watched this interaction with little interest opting to take a nap instead.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair Naruto!" Protested a squirming Kiba.

Gaara remained quiet watching the night scenery go by, his face its usual emotional mask.

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Asked Hinata, her eyes back on the road.

Naruto released a pouting Kiba thinking about it for a moment before giving them a foxy grin. "We're going to get the band back together" He said.

Silence….

"Huh?" Was all Kiba could say at the news.

"Tch, troublesome" Muttered the half asleep Shikamaru.

Gaara grunted to show that he was listening and interested.

Kiba was the first to recover "Dude, I'm so down, let's do this" He said. A grunt and a 'troublesome' were heard afterwards. Naruto grinned, looking out of the window as the car drove on into the night.

Six Months later…

Sai yawned as he flipped through Sasuke's endless stream of channels on his flat screen. Sasuke was in the kitchen making them some popcorn and getting something to drink. After a few minutes of flipping, he came across Fuse, the music channel. A music video was ending and a new one was starting. The video started out with a close up of the drums and a shaggy haired guy with upside triangles on his face who looked strangely familiar pounding on them. The camera suddenly pointed in another direction to a second guy with blood red hair, his fingers working the guitar with expert ease. They both played for a minute before the bass joined in, the band playing in perfect sync. Sai chuckled at how the bass player looked bored but still played awesomely.

All of the guys were dressed in black clothing, playing their hearts out as a fog started creeping up from around their feet and shrouded the stage where they played. Stealthily, a figure stalked out of the mist to stand behind the microphone that was placed up front. Sai's mouth fell open as he saw blonde locks and shocking bright blue eyes. He knew right away who this guy was.

"Holy, shit" He whispered. What the fuck, how could he not recognize his own friends? Naruto sent a smirk to the camera before gripping the microphone, standing aggressively and bobbing his head to the music.

The fog cleared a little bit, only giving a somewhat ethereal view of the band as they went into the first verse, Naruto bringing his mouth to the microphone to start singing.

Am I going insane?  
My blood is boiling inside my veins  
An evil feeling it ticks  
My body is shaking, there's no turning back

Naruto leaned forward on the mic, standing suggestively to sing the next part.

So take your eyes off the trigger  
I'm not to blame if your world turns black  
As your eyes start to blister  
There's no hope for our final embrace

At this part of the song, Naruto brought his right hand to his head mimicking a gun with his pointer finger and thumb.

So, here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart.

As the chorus started, he lowered his hand to grip the mic-stand with both, leaning forward on it to smirk at the camera.

You were told to stay away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
Your betrayal!

The camera directed itself to the other band members as they wailed on their instruments, then panned back to Naruto as he sang the rest of the chorus.

I was told to run away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal!  
I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
You betrayal, your betrayal!

He screamed into the mic.

The video switched to a another set that seemed to be an apartment, it showed Naruto and some guy arguing in a bedroom. Sai, who had closed his mouth long ago, leaned forward on the couch eagerly to watch the screen. Sasuke still seem to be doing stuff in the kitchen; Sai's eyes swung to the kitchen then back to the TV screen as the video progressed. The couple in the bedroom seemed to be fighting about someone in the living room. Sai felt his heart drop; he knew what the video was referring to and it broke him inside to reopen that scar. He continued to watch the video.

Is it my turn to die  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name

The guy Naruto was yelling at in the video screamed something at him, then made to walk off to the other room. Before he could get too far, Naruto grabbed his arm but was roughly shaken off and the other continued on his way. The next shot showed Naruto kneeling down, crawling on the floor with the camera in his face as he sang the next part of the song.

You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
Now that we can't be together  
There's no hope for a final embrace  
So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart!

The video then went back to band as they played, showing close-ups of them all, then returned to the apartment where Naruto was throwing clothes into a bag. He paused to stare at some candles that were lit on the nightstand as the song kept going.

You were told to run away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
GO!

So, here we are…  
So here we are…  
I'm in your heart I'm in your heart…

Abrubtly, the video showed Naruto rushing forward to knock the candles over onto the floor, setting the curtains alight as they fell. The guy he had been yelling at ran back in and started screaming, attempting to put the fire out. Naruto grabbed the hastily packed bag still on the bed, and strode out of the apartment which was now almost engulfed in flames.

The scene then relocated to what appeared to be the roof of the burning building which itself was rapidly catching aflame, the band singing in the middle of the inferno.

You were told to run away  
Soak the price and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal

Naruto gripped the mic tightly as the building shook, singing along with the chorus.

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
YOUR BETRAYALLLLLLLLL

Suddenly, the building collapsed sending the band falling into the building's fiery ruins as the picture faded to black.

As the song ended, the final shot showed Naruto smirking, bringing his index finger to his lips in a shh motion.

Sasuke had returned from the kitchen in time to catch the end part of the video without Sai being aware of his presence. He said nothing as he set the food down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with Sai, who sat there frozen unsure of what to say or do. Sasuke sighed, running his hands through his hair, not bothering to say anything silently dismissing the whole thing. Sai handed him the remote which he took, and started flipping through the channels once more. Sai knew that Sasuke was hurting inside, he'd never forgotten Naruto's face that night. What Sasuke had done to his friend haunted him all the time. Sasuke remained an emotionless mask.

Little did Sasuke know it was about to get much worse for him involving someone he was very close too.

Tbc…

So you guys still haven't given me any feedback on who you think Naruto should be with? Let me know what you think - the faster you tell me the faster I'll get chapters out. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
Band: Bullet for my valentine  
Song: Your betrayal

Ja~  
Val-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated anything lately; I've had a really, really bad eye infection. I couldn't really see out of my left eye good but, it's a lot better now. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys make me smile. I seriously love you guys, you are all so amazing and wonderful. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings  
I don't own Muse nor make any money off of them

Song: Undisclosed desires by Muse

Chapter four

Sasuke was walking down the busy streets of Konoha with Sai, Sakura And Neji. They decided to have lunch at a popular bakery/dango shop owned by a lady named Anko. They made their way to the restaurant and took their seats at a square four chair table outside on the patio that gave them a good view of the square.

"So, Sasuke, what have you and Sai been up to lately?" Asked Sakura as she set her phone down after checking her messages. Sasuke turned his attention from the square's huge tv at the top of the main centre building to give his attention to Sakura. Sai was busy having a conversation with Neji about an upcoming concert that was going to take place there in a few weeks.

"Nothing really, I've stopped going to the office for a while. I'm taking a little break" He said. Sakura eyed him for a moment. "Any reason why you've stopped working? You're not the type to just up and quit" She probed.  
Sasuke sent a glare her way silently ordering her to mind her own business. Sakura, unaffected by his death stares by now, coolly brushed it off to probe even further.

"Yeah, Sai, they are some band called Kitsune. Have you heard of them?" Asked Neji. Sai stiffened shooting a look at Sasuke, who said nothing but focused his stare at the moving crowds outside. Sakura coughed discretely and kicked Neji under the table for asking that question. "Ow, what the fuck Sakura?" Cried out Neji nursing his now bruised knee.

"Neji, darling, what were you saying about the party you were going to host this weekend?" She asked as sweet as she could giving him a death glare that could rival any Uchiha.

Neji arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her with a confused look. Sai quickly changed the subject asking Sasuke a question, while Sakura picked up her cell sending a text to Neji. Neji's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he quickly fished it out touching the screen to answer the text.

To: Neji  
From: Sakura  
'You moron! Don't you know that's Naruto's band!'

Neji furrowed his brows together while quickly typing a text  
To : Sakura  
From: Neji

"Sheesh it's been practically a year. I thought he'd be over it by now - what the hell?'

Sakura checked her messages on her phone, eyebrow twitching at Neji's text, before setting it down as the waitress came over to take their order. Neji gave her a what the hell look just as the waitress arrived at their table. They all gave the waitress their orders and she scurried off to pass it to the kitchen.

The big screen in the square finished its commercial to show a host. "Breaking news: the wildly popular band Kitsune has just released their newest video and we have it here as a premier. Enjoy! It's called "Undisclosed Desires". Cheers and screams could be heard from the streets, some girls even jumping up in down.

Sasuke, who was taking a sip from his tea the waitress had bought him, almost choked on it. Sai had to pat him on the back so he could breathe again. Neji and Sakura exchanged a conspiring look, lapsing into silence as they turned their attention to the screen in the square.

The first part of the video showed the band playing in what looked like an abandoned house. Naruto was sitting in an old fashion bed with silk blood red sheets. There were canapies of black fabrics hung from the ceiling surrounding the four poster bed. The furniture was random old fashion look pieces put together.

The camera went straight to Naruto who was wearing a regular black shirt with black skinny pants. His hair was also its usual mess, his eyes brighter than ever. From the camera angle it appeared that he was looking at something in front of him - someone shadowed in the corner of the already darkened room.

I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Naruto ran his hand down his leg and then dragged it upwards to his chest, slowly lifting up his shirt to reveal chiselled tanned abs as he sang this part. His eyes closed as if in a trance.

Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

Sasuke's mouth fell open before he realized what he was doing: he quickly shut it when his senses kicked back in. The camera went to a view of Gaara playing the bass - he was dressed in a red shirt with black jeans. The camera then went to Shikamaru playing the keyboard; he was dressed in a white tight shirt with blue jeans, his hair in its usual pineapple ponytail. Gaara smirked at the camera as he got closer to Shikamaru, reaching underneath his shirt as he leant forward to lick his neck. Shikamaru threw his head back as Gaara tongue caressed his soft pouty lips. (I changed fingers to tongue here so that it Gaara can keep on playing his bass one handed at least at the same time (the other hand being stuck up Shika's shirt!) and it's more hot! – L x)

Gaara smirked, pulling away, and resumed playing the bass with both hands for this next part, and the camera went back to Naruto who was walking towards something on the side of the bed in a darkened corner. Suddenly, the lights came on revealing someone sitting there in a chair dressed only in black leather pants. The camera didn't show his face, only revealing the unknown person from the neck down.

Naruto kneeled down at the feet of the chair, looking up with a sultry expression on his face. A hand reached down to caress Naruto's face while he sang the next part of the song.

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask

Naruto began to run his hands up the leather clad legs, slowly reaching the abs. He leaned down nuzzling them, placing light kisses here and there. The owner of legs and leather arched forward into Naruto's touch. Naruto looked directly into the camera to sing this next part of the song, his face still on the stomach of said person.

I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.

The owner of the stomach leaned forward to reveal that he was wearing a mask. The masked man grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair, pulling his head back while attacking his neck with nips and kisses. Naruto clutched onto the masked man as they fell backwards onto the floor, the masked man on top of Naruto. Naruto wrapped his legs around him as the masked man removed himself from Naruto's neck to kiss his lips softly.

The camera went back to the band showing a close up of Kiba beating away on the drums.  
Kiba wore a black shirt with regular black jeans.

You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

The camera went back Naruto where he and the masked man were now laying on the bed. It showed the point of view from the masked man of Naruto singing, looking sultry into the camera for the next verse.

Please me  
At this point Naruto ran his hand down the stomach before him, singing the next part of the song.  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me

Naruto released his grope fest to place a hand on the masked figure's cheek, singing this part directly at him.

You are the one

Naruto's fingers moved to the mask, removing it in one quick move revealing the owner underneath as Itachi.  
Itachi smirked at the camera before grabbing Naruto by the front of the shirt crushing their lips together.  
Naruto, not one to be outdone, wrapped his fingers into Itachi's hair caressing his silky black locks.

The camera angled over the top of them, showing Itachi reach underneath Naruto's shirt, caressing the tanned man's smooth skin. Sasuke's mouth flew open seeing his aniki there making out with the man he used to call his. His heart shattered into a million pieces at the image of them. He hung his head not bothering to look at the TV anymore though the rest of his table looked on with interest.

Sai turned his key inside the lock of the front door opening it. He was excited about the dinner Sasuke was preparing. The warm smells invaded his nose as soon as he walked in. He smiled, placing his bag and coat away and made his way into the apartment.

"Sasuke" He called out when he heard no noises from the kitchen. Sai looked around inside the bedroom before making his way into the living room.

There on the floor was Sasuke, face in his hands looking like a piled mess on the floor, TV blaring. Sai rushed over collecting him in his arms.

"Sasuke! Speak to me! What happened, are you okay?" questioned Sai. Sasuke sniffled, pointing to the TV.

The camera left the hot scene to show Naruto and the band singing in what looked like another abandoned room. Naruto grabbed the microphone, placing his upper body on it, caressing it softly to sing this next part. (***** I'm confused! This bit doesn't fit at all – Sai and Sasuke are suddenly back at their apartment when they are all still at the bakery?)

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your heart  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires from your heart

The camera switched scenes, showing a close up of Itachi sitting in the chair with Naruto on his lap running his hands up and down his leg.

Sakura coughed, before giving Neji a look that said 'let's get out of here'. Neji silently understood what she said and rose from the table setting down some bills for a tip. Sai and Sakura also rose but Sasuke stayed sitting there staring at the floor.

"Sasuke, come on let's get out of here" Said Sai who was trying very hard to contain his anger. Sai was pissed that Naruto would even do something like that to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded once, lifting his hand to Sai for to help him up. Sai took it, lifting Sasuke up, and they all made their way out of the bakery/deli to the streets just in time to catch the end of the video.

Naruto was back on the bed with Itachi all over him, the camera went to his face as he said this to it the song having already ending.

"You only have yourself to blame" He said with a smirk.

Sai felt Sasuke flinch at those words he wrapped his arm around him placing a kiss on his temple as they kept walking. Sakura and Neji said nothing as they made their way into the crowds.

With Naruto….

"Ha-ha, Kiba, you are so full of shit you know you did that" Said Naruto with a laugh.

"Shut the hell up Blondie before I kill you" Said a flushing Kiba. The band was currently sitting around the record studio talking about upcoming tours. Hinata coughed to get their attention once more.

"Okay guys, we have to be serious now" She warned before turning back to her paper work.

"Alright we're sorry Hinata" Said Kiba. Naruto made kissing noises at Kiba who glared at him in return.

Hinata sent Naruto a glare of her own before resuming "Okay, well looks like our next gig is in… Konoha" She said. She looked around the room at the now quiet band members. Shikamaru was looking bored as usual, Kiba was busy giving Naruto death glares. Gaara was off into space while Naruto seemed to find something interesting about the music sheet all of a sudden.

Hinanta sighed and shuffled paper work.

Suddenly, Naruto's phone went off in the quiet meeting room. "Eh eh hehe. Sorry guys, it's Sakura" he said . He excused himself and went outside the room answering it quickly.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" He said.

After a few moments of silence she answered. "Naruto..Sasuke in the hospital"

DUN DUN DUN xD

Tbc…  
Well, well, it looks like it's getting more interesting hmm? I'm just saying this….he was in the video but, it's not clear if he's going to be the one he ends up with. Guess you're going to just have to keep reading. (Insert evil laugh here) Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. 3  
Ja~  
Val-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

My muse is, apparently, in rawr mode over this story so I have to write and write. For the reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH. 3 There won't be much music videos, just a bunch of writing and stuff. I have written a few videos and chapters ahead of time for this story. As for "Fall Into Me", I am working on it so please be patient with me. Anyways on with the fic!~  
:D

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings

Beta by: Softwelshrain

This is Yaoi: don't like don't read?

"Naruto … Sasuke's in the hospital" Said Sakura.

Naruto was stunned speechless to say the least for the normally loud hyperactive blonde - he couldn't form words at this news. He fell back, slumping down to the floor, phone still glued to his ear. Running a hand through his unruly blond locks, he sighed deeply.

"How..?" Was all he could manage.

Sakura sighed. "Well, from what Sai told me he tried to commit suicide in the bathroom with a razor." She said. Naruto groaned but Sakura was not done yet. "You know he saw that video, right?" she continued. She wasn't going to let up on him about this.

"Sakura, I…" Naruto began.

"Save it" she said, cutting him off. Naruto was speechless once again. Who the hell does she think she is? Wasn't HE the one Sasuke cheated on? What the hell? "So what do you intend to do about it, Naruto? Are you going to leave him helpless?" She carried on after a moment.

Naruto scoffed before angrily replying. "Excuse me but, if memory serves me correctly, Sakura, he left ME. He cheated on ME? And he threw me out of our apartment." He said in a bitter tone. "Also, where the fuck do you even think you get off trying to lecture me about this shit?" He continued

"Who, the hell are you? Where the hell is the Naruto I used to know?" She said raising her voice slightly. "The Naruto I knew would be there in a heartbeat for Sasuke no matter what."

"Yeah, well, the Naruto you knew don't exist anymore. Sasuke lost his chance when he started fucking that asshole" Said Naruto coldly. With that ending the conversation Naruto closed his phone, carelessly letting it drop to the floor, burying his face into his hands.

Suddenly, the elevator doors dinged signalling that someone was getting off on the floor. Naruto, being too caught up in his own thoughts, didn't notice footsteps approach him until he felt soft pale fingers caressing his arm. He lifted his head from his hands, face full of pain, to look at the crouched down figure of the gorgeous Itachi Uchiha. Knowing full well what had happened, Itachi sighed running his fingers along Naruto's tanned faced with concern. "Baby, it's not your fault" He said.

Naruto sniffed, tears falling freely now from his sky blue eyes, his expression of a torn broken man. He lifted his hands to his eyes to wipe off the liquid and then stared at his fingers. It had been three years since he had cried, releasing all the pent up hurt he had. He looked back up at Itachi who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Leaning forward embracing him tightly, Itachi crushed Naruto to his strong body. Naruto loved the way he smelled, deeply inhaling his scent through his nose; he could never get enough of him.

Suddenly the door opened behind them sending them tumbling into the room. Itachi had landed on top of Naruto, who groaned at the sudden impact. Itachi first visibly checked to see if Naruto was hurt before scanning the new faces in the room. Naruto, who was a brilliant shade of red, tried to cover his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Kiba grinned at the couple on the floor before moving to Hinata who was currently death glaring at Kiba. Kiba lowered his eyes opting to burn a hole in the table. Shikamaru looked bored (as usual) while Gaara was scowling. As he got up offering a hand to Naruto who was still trying to fall through a crack in the floor, Itachi sent a smirk to Gaara whose scowl turned the look into an intense glaring contest between them.

After removing his hands from his face, Naruto accepted the help, rose to his feet and wiped off imaginary dust from his torn jeans and designer Ed Hardy t-shirt. Itachi did the same with his Armani suit after he finished his little glare contest with Gaara. This of course remained unnoticed to the blonde who scratched behind his head giving the group a sheepish grin.

"Eh heh heh er…" mumbled a totally flushed and embarrassed Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura called" Said Shikamaru. Naruto visibly stiffened at this news.

"I know, I just got off the phone with her" Said Naruto.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment, focusing on a spot on the carpet. The room was silent for a few moments before Kiba spoke.

"Well, Naruto?" he said.

Naruto, who'd come out of his musing, sent a scowl to Kiba who shrugged in return. "I'll deal with it on my own. Just postpone things till I get back" he said sighing deeply.

"I'm coming with you" Said Itachi finally speaking.

Naruto turned shaking his head to him. "No, I will do this on my own" he said and before anyone could protest he turned and walked out of the meeting room making his way to the streets.

With Sasuke…

Sasuke groaned as he tried to move his body. He was hooked up to various machines and wires for some reason. The last thing he remembered was seeing Naruto with his brother in that video at the plaza. Oh, how he loathed his brother. How dare he take Naruto away from him like that? He was going to give him a firm piece of his mind when he got the chance. He paused as he heard the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar playing, the sound joining in with the beeps of the machines.

Sasuke hesitated to open his eyes to seek the source of the music; inhaling the sterile smell deeply, he finally opened his dark eyes and flicked them to the side of him. There sitting with his guitar was none other than Naruto so lost in concentration on the notes he started to softly sing a few lyrics while strumming.

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow

Naruto hummed for a moment closing his eyes, not noticing he was being watched by Sasuke and a few nurses from the ICU.

He continued singing the second part of the song he was creating in his head.

It is breaking my heart.

Naruto finally felt that he was being watched and opened his sky blue eyes to meet black. Sasuke's breath hitched as he finally came face to face with the person who had haunted him the last few years. Naruto chuckled as he turned, finally prying himself away from Sasuke's gaze to glance at the nurses. They all pretended to be busy with something else, quickly returning to work. Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to adjust himself to be as comfortable as he could.

After a moment of awkward silence, Naruto finally spoke, opting to give up playing and rested his arms on the top of his guitar, his hands loosely dangling.

"Sasuke, I..-" he tried but was interrupted.

"My brother, Naruto, out of all people it had to be him?" said Sasuke accusingly.

Naruto had no words for that. He opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut.

"I didn't think you could get any lower than you already were" Continued Sasuke.

Naruto glared at him; he had enough of feeling sorry for him. He stood, grabbing his guitar and placed it inside the case that was on the floor. Making sure he had everything he turned to Sasuke.

"You should know about stooping so low, Sasuke, when you started fucking that trash." He scoffed and went on. "Where the fuck do you get off calling me low? Fuck you, bastard. You're nothing but shit, Sasuke, that's why I left and started dating your brotherl he's kind and treats me better than you ever did" He finished.

Sasuke couldn't speak. Instead he turned his head away from Naruto, sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow.

Naruto instantly clutched his shirt where his heart was located, gripping it hard. He sighed deeply, set his guitar over his shoulder adjusting the strap. He walked over to Sasuke who continued crying on the hospital bed. Careful not to mess with any of the wires, he leaned over placing his palm on Sasuke's face. Sasuke flinched, but relaxed when he realized who it was. Turning his black teary eyes to Naruto, he looked at him.

Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt to bring him closer. Naruto didn't object; letting Sasuke pull him down, he suddenly felt Sasuke's chapped lips on his. Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. Sasuke took this to his advantage, tongue quickly delving in to explore the taste that was Naruto. Familiarity surged through his body: he was suddenly bombarded with memories of himself and Naruto.

There was a sound from the doorway and Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to look for the source of the noise. There in the door was Itachi, hands balled into fists, his eyes filled with fury and pain. On the ground was a bouquet of dark blue flowers. Naruto started walking towards Itachi fully intent on telling him that it was a misunderstanding but Itachi had other ideas. He turned and walked away from the scene heading to the elevators, pressing the down button franticly to avoid Naruto.

Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke who in return gave him a smug smile. Naruto fled the hospital room running towards the elevators making it in time to see Itachi's broken face as the door slid closed. "Itachi!" cried out Naruto pounding uselessly on the elevator doors.

Naruto looked around trying to locate a stairwell. Finally finding one he ran towards it dodging people left and right. He rushed down the stairs, almost falling once or twice in his haste, finally reaching the ground floor. Naruto tore out of the stairwell looking around for any sign of Itachi. Finding none, he raced to the front door. Instead of seeing Itachi, he was rushed by a bunch of press asking him tons of questions and flashing their cameras off at him.

A car screeched to a halt behind them and Naruto instantly recognized it as Hinata's beamer. He pushed through the rabid paparazzo, getting inside quickly. Hinata punched the accelerator, fleeing from the press.

Tbc..

:D …

I've created a fan page :D It contains all the update info as well as; more work from me it's a work in progress but, if you'd like you can add it. BakaBaka Pro on Facebook. - Thanks

JA~  
VAL-CHAN


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go guys =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor make any money off these writings! I also don't own Hollywood Undead or make any type of money off them.

Band: Hollywood Undead

Song: My Black Dahlia

Beta by Softwelshrain

I suggest you listen to the song while reading the video part - you'd get it more.

Do what you do chapter six.

Chapter Six

The car sped off away from the paparazzi hounds, Hinata looking in the rear view mirror with a frown. Naruto stared at his feet, tears threatening to spill. They drove in silence until Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by Naruto.

"I'm not going down without a fight" He said firmly, eyes on the road ahead of him with a determined look in them. Hinata, a little taken aback, smirked at her once crush and now best friend.

"That's my Naruto" She said.

They drove on until they reached Naruto's penthouse apartment. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt once they pulled up and made a complete stop. He gave her a grin and opened the car door to exit the vehicle.

"Hey, Naru, if you need anything don't hesitate to call" She said to him.

Naruto nodded to her in silent agreement before closing the car door and giving her a wave. She watched him walk to his apartment block's main doors before shaking her head sadly and speeding away. He made his way over to the door reaching into his pocket to take out the key card. With the beep to indicate it was accepted he opened the door and stepped into the lobby where he was greeted by the door man Kisame, whose skin was an odd blue color and he somewhat resembled a shark to Naruto. He snickered to himself as he nodded 'ad's up' to him while Kisame in return waved before getting back to the PSP he was playing.

Naruto shook his head walking to the elevators, and pushed the up button. Home was on the 23rd floor. Clambering out of the elevator, he walked to his place shoving the key card in to open the door. His penthouse was of a simple design, with a black leather couch set, tables and the works. He had a ceiling to floor window that overlooked the city. He sighed as he was met with silence: he knew that Itachi wasn't coming back. His kitchen consisted of the same, mostly black and white appliances on the insistence of the elder Uchiha. His carpet was a dull grey color that represented his feelings at that moment.

He toed off his shoes, kicking them aside, unzipped his jacket and hung it on the hook. Walking to the bedroom he noticed someone had been in there recently judging by the mess. Making his way to the closet he looked inside and was slightly stunned to see Itachi's side empty. He must, have had this planned hiring a clean out crew so quickly. A quick search around the apartment was positive proof that he was not coming back as he noticed anything that belonged to Itachi was gone. Naruto slumped down to the floor in the hallway curling up into a ball.

He shut his eyes tightly, releasing all the pain, angst and rage he had locked up inside him with a scream and he clutched his left hand to where his heart was, tears streaming down his face.

A few days later…

"I'm worried about him, Kiba-kun, he hasn't called or anything in three days" Said Hinata as she sipped her tea. They were in a diner having dinner with the other band members. Kiba sighed, setting his fork down.

"Hinata, maybe he just needs time and space" He said to her, a look of worry etched across his face.

She shook her head with a determined look in her eye as she brought her tiny fist to slam down on the table. The occupants at the table jumped at her unusual behavior. Shikamaru looked up from resting his head on his arms, his spiky chocolate brown pineapple hair swayed with the movement.

"She's right, we should at least go check on him" He said with a yawn before closing his eyes once more for his cat nap.

The people at the table rolled their eyes: as usual their lazy genius base player had a good point.

"I agree" Said Gaara who had been quiet until then.

Hinata looked around before giving them a grin. "Then it's settled. Let's go!" She said.

"Now!" she added before Kiba could protest. Gaara lifted his cup, drinking the remainder of his tea since Shika and Hinata were already done with their meals. Kiba pouted but listened to his girlfriend - he didn't want to spend a night on the couch (again). Standing up, they left a few bills as a tip making their way to the cashier to pay for their meal.

With Naruto…

Everything had become a blur for Naruto; his world had turned to shit. He downed another gulp of whiskey before reaching over to take a few more sleeping pills. If he was asleep he wouldn't have to deal with this pain, right? Grumbling to himself he didn't hear the door open and voices calling his name. Eventually, he turned his head towards the door at the sound of his name being called, but ignored it, returning his attention to the pill bottle determined to open it.

"Fucking child proof locks" he grumbled.

Suddenly, it was roughly knocked out of his hands and he felt like someone was shaking him. Attempting to focus his dull tired eyes at the person in question, he widened them as he watched said screaming person morph into what he wanted the most: to see Itachi's angry hurt face staring back at him. Pushing himself away he scrambled to the other side of the bed attempting to get away.

"Naruto! What's the matter? Are you okay?" Cried out another voice that belonged to a female.

Shikamaru held her back as Gaara fixed Kiba with a glare for being so forceful while making his way slowly to the whimpering blonde on the corner of the bed. Hinata had tears in her eyes as she clung to Shika watching how broken her friend was.

"Naruto, it's me, Gaara. We're here to help you" He said.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, taking deep breaths attempting to calm himself before he had a panic attack. Opening his dull eyes to Gaara with a confused look he brought his hands to the side of his chest still staring.

"Ga.. Gaara?" He managed to say.

Gaara nodded opening his arms, still slowly approaching him. Naruto hesitated for a moment before rushing into Gaara's arms, sobbing hard. Gaara wrapped his arms around the frail blonde, his own jade eyes misting up slightly.

Turning his attention away from the sobbing Naruto, Gaara turned to look at Shikamaru who in return nodded. Lifting Naruto up bridal style, Gaara walked over to the bathroom as Kiba ran the bathwater for him. Hinata started cleaning up bottles and all the other mess throughout the house. Once finished they made their way into the kitchen to see if they could scrounge up some type of decent meal.

Gaara placed Naruto on the bathroom floor and lifted up his shirt from the hem. Naruto, of course, protested the entire time but Gaara paid no mind and continued removing his clothes before placing him in the warm bath. He grabbed the rag, soaped it up and began bathing Naruto. The said blonde chose to ignore him, staring at the wall whilst letting his friend work.

"Why…?" whispered Naruto after several minutes of silence.

Gaara gave him an 'are you a moron?' look while pouring some shampoo into his hand, saying nothing but just carried on bathing him. After he was done he grabbed a towel placed there by Kiba, took Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the tub. Naruto was a lot more sober now despite having been on a pill and alcohol binge for the last few days.

While being dried off, Naruto stared at the ground, fresh tears in his eyes.

"We're always going to be here for you Naruto, no matter what" Said Gaara suddenly.

Naruto looked up surprised at his usually stoic friend. Gaara continued drying him off as if nothing had been said - it was his way of trying to comfort the blonde. Naruto sniffed, feeling better knowing that he had his friends support all along. There was still pain from earlier events but he would handle that with help now.

A few months later…

"Uchiha-Sama, we need your approval on this video so it can be released." Itachi swung around in his chair, tearing his gaze from the 45th floor sky scraper view of the city to look at his assistant. He sighed, taking the DVD from the outstretched hand. The assistant let herself out of the office while Itachi put the DVD inside his laptop and pressed play.

The video started in a dark room where a figure was crouched in the centre. The room was empty with bare white walls and white tiled floors. The lights flicked on to show that the person in the centre was Naruto in only black skinny jeans, his blonde hair its usual mess. He lifted his face as the camera put itself directly in front of him and he started to sing the first verse of the song.

I loved you, you made me hate me

You gave me hate, see it saved me and these tears are deadly.

Bringing himself to a standing position, Naruto brought his fist to his naked chest beating it against the place where his heart was located.

You feel that? I rip that every time you tried to steal that.

You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that

Naruto brought his fists to the side of his head, clenching his eyes shut, screaming the next part of the song.

It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife

This strife it dies, this life and these lies

Removing his hands, he clutched them to his chest, singing into the camera.

And, these lungs have sung this song for too long

And it's true I hurt too, remember I love you

Itachi's eyes widened as he listened to the lyrics of the song. He briefly looked away before returning his gaze. He didn't fail to notice how distraught Naruto looked his eyes a dull blue in place of the brightness he had come to love. Itachi watched on. In what looked like to be a dark, long hallway filled with many doors was the rest of the band. Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru were standing around. The camera went to Shika first as he sung the chorus with Gaara and Kiba backing up. His hair's usual up-do down and around his face. The band wore shirts and jeans with converse.

And I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no

I've been abused I feel so used because of you

I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no

Naruto was in a corner, his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them, rocking while singing the second verse of the song.

I wish I could have quit you, I wished I never missed you

And told me that you loved me every time you fucked me

Naruto crouched forward on his hands and knees and screamed directly into the camera

The future that we both drew and all that shit we've been through

Obsessed with the thought of you the pain and, pain just grew and grew.

He settled on his knees, reaching upward as the camera looked at him from a top angle.

How could you do this to me? Look at what I made you

It was never enough and the world is what I gave you

Shaking his locks with his fists at the side of his head he screamed the next part

I used to be love stucked now I'm just fucked up

Naruto stretched his hands out to the camera, an anguished look on his face

Pull up the sleeves and see the patterns of my cuts

The camera went back to the band outside in the hallway singing the chorus

And I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no

And I've been abused, I feel so used because of you

I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no

Shikamaru brought his finger up, shaking it from side to side in a 'no' motion while Kiba and Gaara stood behind him. Gaara had his arms over his chest staring at the wall ahead singing the verse while Kiba was leaning against the wall hands shoved in his pockets with his hoodie hood over his head, fur lining the edges of it. He was standing there looking as sombre as the rest of them. The camera returned to Naruto whose mouth was twisted in a silent scream, tears streaming down his face. Itachi's heart clenched and he wasn't aware of the tears that fell from his dark, intense eyes.

The camera returned to the hallway where they'd switched places, Kiba now singing the verse.

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest

Kiba brought his hands to the sides of his hood, gripping them tightly, his brows furrowed together. Naruto screamed this next part with Kiba, his hands over his face

And, your tears are dried up now you just lay without a sound

He removed his hands from his face, brushing his hair away.

Seem like all we had is over now, you left to rest

Naruto screamed this next part with Kiba whose hands were over his face

And my fears are over now, you left to rest, I can leave with my head down

The camera returned to Naruto who was now standing in the centre of the room with his eyes staring at the wall ahead of him, a gun clutched in his hand.

And I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same

Naruto slowly brought the gun to his head

I'm sorry oh; I'm sorry no, no

Tears ran down his whiskered cheeks as he stared straight ahead, his eyes red, with a broken expression

And, I've been abused, I feel so used because of you

The gun was placed at his temple

I'm sorry…

Naruto cocked it, not even batting an eye

I'm sorry

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…

Naruto looked directly into the camera

I'm sorry no

The camera redirected its shot to Naruto's back, and as the camera panned backwards into the next room the echo of a gunshot rang out and the video faded to black.

The video ended and Itachi released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. He felt something wet hit his hand he looked down staring at the clear substance. 'Tears?' he thought.

Reaching up to his perfect face he felt the moisture on his cheeks. Quickly pulling a few tissues from the box on the side of his desk, he swiped them off. A shrill ring startled him. It was a ringtone that he immediately recognised. He scowled, tossing the tissue into the waste basket, fishing his phone from his jacket pocket. He quickly composed himself and answered it with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What, Sasuke?" He asked with slightly irritated tone.

Sasuke scoffed. "Geeze, aniki , what's got your panties in a bunch? I just called to invite you to dinner at my house."

After some time the uchiha brothers were forced to make up due to their parents. It's not like Itachi liked the idea of it but, he had to go along with it regardless.

Itachi weighed his options, taking into consideration his schedule. "I have another engagement to attend but I'll try and stop by" he said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"Aniki, it's not going to help" Said Sasuke

Itachi said nothing, staring at the view before him once more.

"I will do what I want when I want, Sasuke. Don't tell me what to do" he said. With that, he hung up the phone ignoring Sasuke's protest on the line. He set his phone down and pressed a button on the intercom to the right of him.

"Ino, please cancel the rest of my appointments for today and send off the video to the record company" he said.

Itachi stood, gathered his things off the desk that he would need and made his way downstairs. The sun was setting and the stars were barely visible as Itachi exited his sky scraper office.

With Naruto..

Naruto fumbled in his pockets searching for his keys as he walked from the parking garage.

"Where the hell did I put that dam key?" he grumbled. Finally finding it in his back pocket, he gave a triumphant cry as he held it aloft. He started to walk forward to the elevators but was stopped when he saw a figure leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest looking at him.

Naruto's breath hitched and his heart clenched as painful memories were brought back as he looked into the figure's face. Itachi pushed himself off the wall, meeting Naruto halfway to where he was rooted on the spot.

"Got a minute?" He asked

Tbc.

WELLL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I'd like to say thank you to the THREE people who reviewed, thanks for sticking with me all this time, I truly do love you guys. 3 I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was over eight pages long! =] Well guys, please review and let me know what you think about it so far. Also; I have made a Facebook fan page that will be updated first, so add it. Search up Val Chan to find me, let me know you are from here so I can add you. Thanks guys! Also, I've written a new Ouran host that will be published soon (Hopefully)and I am working on "Fall Into Me" so don't give up on me now! I am working on the next chapter for this but, I need to pay attention to my other ones as well sorry I took forever. I recently moved my own place so i've been dealing with that. Please bear with me. 3

Ja

Val-Chan


End file.
